Rebellion
by grandiloquentCaecity
Summary: Sequel to Maybe detention isn't so bad. Now that Ino has her sights set on Sai, it is time for a little social chaos at school. Sounds like fun, ne? How can rebelling populars not be? AU school fic SaiIno InoSai one shot


**As by request of InoxSasukeSOS, the winner of my little contest at the end of Maybe detention isn't so bad, I present to you, the sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This chapter is dedicated to InoxSasukeSOS, obviously. Oh, and this is sort of to give you a small idea about what one of my upcoming fanfics, Revolution, is like. **

Ino was on cloud nine. Sure, she had gotten detention that day, but it was the best detention ever! She found out she liked Sai, and she was positive he liked her back! He kissed her for gods sake! She let out a content sigh and fell back onto her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. Without a doubt, rumors about them would be spreading at lightening speed.

Suddenly, an idea hit Ino and a devious grin spread across her features. You see, at school she was miss popular, as you know, but outside of school she had geeks for friends. The so called popular crew consisted of herself, Sasuke, Neji, Temari, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino. The unpopular crew was Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Chouji, and now Sai. Ino ran to her computer only to find all of her female friends were online. Perfect.

xUndercoverCutiex has joined (Ino)

FlowerPower4ever has joined (Sakura)

xDesertWindx has joined (Temari)

WeaponsMistress85 has joined (Tenten)

QuietKiller has joined (Hinata)

Sakura: Ino! Where were you this afternoon?

Ino: Sorry Saku, I had detention.

Tenten: Yeesh, that sucks. What did you do this time?

Ino: Hey! Not fair Ten, and I'll have you know that it was because I wasn't able to do my homework due to last nights tournament.

Temari: That makes sense, the tournament did last forever. And congrats on winning Hinata.

Hinata: Thank you Temari. And Ino, you don't seem so depressed about the fact you got detention.

Sakura: Hina is right! We want details and we want them now!

Ino: Fine, fine. You see, during detention Sai sat next to me.

Temari: You mean the new kid?

Ino: Yeah, that's him.

Sakura: So what about him?

Ino: Well, we were talking during detention...

Tenten: Ooh, I sense something coming up, go on Ino

Ino: As I said, we were talking and I found out he is really interesting and that we have a lot in common. And after detention was over, he even offered to walk me home!

Sakura: Oh! That is so sweet!

Ino: And the best is yet to come! After we reached my door, he kissed me!

Temari: Really!?

Sakura: OH MY GOSH!!

Tenten: No shit?

Hinata: Congratulations Ino.

Ino: I know! I so like Sai now!

Sakura: Go Pig!

Ino: You bet, forehead.

Temari: So what are you going to do?

Ino: Actually, I had an idea...

Tenten: As in an idea to shatter the social barrier?

Ino: Precisely.

Tenten: Well count me in!

Sakura: Me too!

Temari: Of course.

Hinata: Me as well.

Ino: Fabulous, now I think it is time for the school to learn a little more about their most exclusive populars and most unpopular...

Ino then proceeded to tell them about her plan. And as to what that is, you have to wait. After a while Ino got off, the grin having not left her face. Oh this was going to be good. She went over to her closet to choose her outfit for tomorrow. But instead of choosing from the side filled with all the girly clothes bought for her by her aunt, she went over to the side with clothes she chose out herself. She grabbed a pair of flared, baggy-ish jeans, a dark green t-shirt that said 'Yes, I will kick your ass', and a black zip up hoodie. She also got a pair of black converse ready to complete the outfit. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

The next morning, the entire school was flooded with rumors, specifically about one girl. Yamanaka Ino, the one and only it-girl of the school. Here are some examples about what was being said about her: 'Ino is dresses like a slob today', 'Ino is going out with that new geek, Sai', 'Ino is actually a geeky person'. And here's the thing, unlike most rumors, these actually had some truth to them.

This day would go down forever in school history, as the day the populars rebelled. The top and bottom of the popularity pyramid meshed into an unidentifiable mess. The social order was in utter chaos. Things were working out exactly as Ino had planned.

But then lunch came, and that is when things really got interesting.

"Oi, Ino. What is up with you today, you look like some stupid nerd." The blond heard someone say to her. She turned around and found herself facing none other than Karin and her posse. Ino smirked, things were falling exactly into place.

"Oh, not much, just eating lunch with my friends." Ino replied nonchalantly, setting her tray down next to Sai's at a table with all her friends. Karin looked horrified at the notion.

"You consider those people your friends!? But they are geeks, I don't think that they are even actually human." Karin exclaimed. Now she was pissing Ino off. The girl needed a reality slap, and Ino was just the one to give it.

"Now now Karin, that wasn't nice. These people are just as human as you or I."

"Of course you would think that!"

"And what is that supposed to mean."

"I mean, you would think that, with your geeky boyfriend and all." Karin retorted. Ino was expecting something like this, but it caught her off guard none the less.

"Umm... well..."

"And your point is?" Asked a new voice. Ino looked over to see Sai had gotten up from the table and now stood next to her.

"I didn't ask you. You should just leave Ino alone, if you know what's good for you. Popular and unpopular don't mix." Karin said. Sai only smirked. Ino gave him a confused look when he reached over to her and pulled the shocked blond into a passionate kiss. Ino was too shocked for a moment before she reacted by throwing her arms around Sai's neck. All around the cafeteria cheers arose, especially from their table. But Karin and her posse just stood there in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen. But here's the thing Karin, what the most popular girl in the school wants, she gets. And if that is a reorganization of the social ladder, then so be it. All of a sudden people all over the cafeteria moved from their own table to another. The groups merged and meshed. It was chaos, but a good kind of chaos. And as I said, this was a day that would go down in school history. But that thought didn't matter to Ino at the moment as she continued to kiss her new boyfriend.

**Well, what did you people think? I thought it was incredibly fun to write. I am glad a sequel was requested. Anyway, please review! And you know what, same little contest going on here as in the last one, only previous winners are not able to participate again. Sorry. Anyway, until next time, ja ne!**


End file.
